The dynamic duet
by airooneb82
Summary: Arisia and cleo are from our world what if something happened and they get transported to the dc world. why is an old guy trying to kidnap Arisia what could she be hiding well we will just have to wait and see SUPERMAN IS IN THIS


There was once an orphanage that went by the name red cross. It's a beautiful orphanage. Filled with roses of different colour and is nearly four stories high. It has a park like backyard with a playground and swimming pool. It is made of maroon bricks and has a veranda on each story.

Inside the Orphanage is just as beautiful, with art rooms, study rooms, gym etc.

But

There are no voices the only voices are of grown men and woman voices but never can a person hear children.

Below the house there is a small basement and the only sound of children in the whole building comes from there. The only sound coming from that room are soft whimpers of, at least 30 children aging from 1 to 11 years old.

The children look as skinny as a stick and there are bodies of children who have either killed themselves or have dead from hunger or babies not being taken care of. Children here have seen the worst this world has to offer. From friends dyeing to having eaten their flesh and meat or having to give it to the younger kids.

There are 2 specials girls living here and they are the main protagonists in our story their names Arisia and Cleo.

They are one of the longest people here. Arisia aged 11 and Cleo aged 9

the children hate Arisia as she was well fed and nourished and was always kept clean due to Cleo always being there for her.

Cleo would always make sure that Arisia was safe and we'll nourished because of her blindness and her weak immune system.

The other children around their age who would always pick on Arisia, (or try to), never looked at Cleo as they were afraid that she would kill them for touching Arisia. Though It wouldn't be the first.

Arisia long pale blonde hair reached up to her knee caps which she really hated but Cleo wouldn't let her cut saying 'its to precious'. Arisia has very pale grey eye colour mostly due to her blindness.

Arisia is kind to anyone she meets winch usually leads to her being downfall. She can be sometimes be very naïve but she is really smart, and nothing ever gets past her, but Arisia covers all that up because she doesn't want anyone to know. She know's that if that happened she would hardly get any friends. Not that she has many.

Unlike Arisia Cleo's hair is chocolate brown and comes up to her chest and she has baby blue eyes. Cleo has a very unique relationship with animals. She would rather be in the jungle then in that orphanage, but Cleo keeps this to herself as she doesn't want to pressure Arisia into anything. Cleo is very brash and loud she is a great observer though not as smart as Arisia she makes it up with her strength and determination.

Cleo is hostile to anyone they first meet due to past experiences and the only person she will ever tell her deepest darkest secret is Arisia. Mostly because even if she tried to hide something from her, she will probably find out the next day and beat her up for not telling her.

"Arisia, arisia where are you," cried a brown haired girl.

The girl was looking for something or rather someone frantically.

"CLEO!" Screamed a girl with pale blond hair.

Cleo had finally found her being beaten up by 2 girls.

"Stop please stop" cried the blond girl

Cleo clenched her fists, and punched one of the girls and kicked the other on the head but made sure to grab her hair so they don't escape before she finished with them.

She started squeezing their neck. "if I catch you near her again you would wish you were never born " Cleo snarled.

Both the girls run away crying. Not that Cleo cared.

"Artesia?"

"I'm fine " smiled Arisia

Cleo gently grabbed her hands and returned back to their room. She left Arisia there and made sure to lock the door so no one would be able to come inside.

5 minutes later

Cleo returned with a plate of food in her hands and a glass water.

Arisia herd the door being unlocked and with a creak she heard footsteps coming near her.

Cleo saw that while she was gone Arisia was cleaning their room.

"Here is some food u haven't eaten anything today and u hardly ate yesterday, so please eat" Cleo begged with concern brimming in her baby blue eyes.

"I don't think you are in any place to say that Cleo". Arisia pouted.

Cleo sighed "why don't we eat this together than". Arisia smiled and waited for her to give the spoon.

"This tastes really good surprisingly" Arisia stated suspiciously

"What don't u think that after 11 years our chef's cooking could have improved" sweat starting to form on Cleo's forehead and suddenly feeling that its was rather hot.

"You hesitated" Arisia pointed

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"yes you did"

"we aren't getting anywhere with the conversation at the moment . . . I got it where do you think I got if not our chef" said Cleo rather smugly

"What do you want the honest truth or the lie" said Arisia

"Lie"stated Cleo with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Well I think the chef could improve that old alcoholic hag, is the worlds best chef and I honestly think that you didn't steal this from somewhere when I woke in the morning and didn't find you anywhere in our room" said Arisia

Cleo sweat dropped "u noticed "

"Yes you idiot I am not dumb"cried Arisia

"Oh come one whatever that old hag cooks either has alcohol,tobacco or a cockroach in it, do you honestly think I will eat that disgusting pile of rubbish let alone feed you with it" cried Cleo

"No, but I can't help but feel like you might get caught and leave me alone forever in this hell hole" said Arisia with concern and fear evident in her voice.

"Arisia do you remember that first day I met you"

"Don't you dare change the topic on me "cried Arisia

"I left you half, you should start eating it would get cold soon" said Arisia before turning and lying down on their bed

Cleo started eating and grumbling of why she had to get scolded for getting proper dinner since they hadn't eaten anything good for nearly one month.

After Cleo finished eating she put the dishes back in the kitchen and made a run for it before the chef came and punished her for leaving the basement.

Cleo and Arisia lied on their bed, awake but silent.

"Cleo please don't do anything reckless"

"Nobody can ever hope to catch me so don't worry your pretty little head over it" Cleo started poking Arisia's cheeks.

"Stop that" cried Arisia Cleo stopped only to start tickling her nonstop "Stop, stop, please stop" cried Arisia while laughing and trying to beak free of Cleo's strong grasp on her.

"Ok, ok I won't doubt you anymore" cried Arisia before Cleo finally stopped and laid down next to her.

After one hour of silence Arisia finally spoke.

"good night Cleo"

"good night Arisia"

With that they fell asleep in each others embrace getting out of the hell hole even if just for a few hours.

MORNING

"Cleo, Cleo please wake up their coming"

Cleo only stirred and grunted

Fear and worry was all over Arisia's face

"Cleo please they are coming"

Arisia pinched her and Cleo woke with a jump finally"what was that for , that hurt" opted Cleo "you idiot don't you know what day it is today, it's Friday the day they count how many of us there are"

Cleo quickly jumped got dressed washed her face.

Cleo quickly went to look for a hiding place for Arisia otherwise they will torture might as well kill her after all Friday was also the day everybody got beaten for basically being alive. Arisia is the oldest in the orphanage, which means that they will probably hurt her the most.

"calm down just watch"

Cleo stopped and observed Cleo she was fixing the bed.

Cleo heard a knock next door followed by screams pleas. Suddenly there was a knock on our door. Cleo saw that Arisia was on the bed as she was still trying to fix the bed.

"open the door otherwise they will hit you even more"

"but"

Arisia smiled and motioned for me to open the door.

I opened the door my body on guard and tense

However what surprised me was what they did looked in the room and left

Cleo looked at Arisia suspiciously

"what did you do, how come they never saw us"

"he was blind"

"how did you know that he is the cook and you haven't seen him since you were 9"

" dunno just a hunch I suppose"

Cleo knew better then to dwell on it otherwise Arisia would get snap

The day followed like usual they would find find some scraps and things to eat because both Cleo and Arisia are vegetarian they don't eat meat not that they would like to eat the body of stray animals nor the body of other children.

In the evening Cleo quickly ran to go somewhere leaving Arisia wondering where she went though she probably knew where she still had to pretend as to not alarm Cleo. Arisia stayed locked up in their room because Cleo knew if she went the other kids would probably use it to their advantage and gang up on her.

That night

Cleo came and as usual was pretty beat up. Arisia cleaned her wounds and wrapped them didn't say anything to each other.

When they went to bed Arisia finally spoke

"I wanna leave"


End file.
